Blood of the Eternal Star: Stories of the Lost Ones: Captured by Will
by ShadowMoonSedai
Summary: Everyone leaves for sabbaticals... and some are taken into darkness.
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Guess who spent the summer writing? If you said me, you're right. I did. That is, until August when my A drive left me. Thus, I can't work @ home and bring them to school to put up for all you happy peoples to read. Damn damn damn. Anyway, thankfully, all my finished stuff was on a separate disk as the one in the drive that was ruined when it died. But, that means you'll have to wait patiently for the rest of this series because a lot of stuff was on the disk. Sorry!! Anyway, I DO love you all, 'cause you're still here, even though this is incessant ranting to no end. Bya!!

Blood of the Eternal Star-Stories of the Lost Ones: Captured By Will

Prologue(Nicka)

Kento wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I sighed happily. At last, a moments peace. And I was with Kento. What more could I possibly ask for? Well... maybe there was something, but it was okay if I didn't have it.

"How ya' doing?" he asked. I glared contemptuously at my math book.

"What exactly would I have to become to know how to multiply binomials?" I said darkly. 

"What?"

"Binomials. Something like 3x plus 4x."

"Oh. And you have to know how to multiply them?"

"You betcha. See?" I pointed towards the open page and the problem I was stuck on. Stuck isn't the word. Didn't want to do is more like it. "7x squared plus 4 multiplied by 6x squared plus 10. It's a definite pain in the ass."

"Not a bigger one then I am, I hope." I looked up and he smiled.

"Of course not, Kento. No one's a bigger pain in my ass then you are. That's why I like you." I gave his arm an affectionate pat as Briana came tearing out of the kitchen after Yuli.

"Give me that back, Darn it!" she yelled. "Yuli!" I shook my head sadly and set the pencil down on the table.

"Okay, that's enough math," I said, standing up. "I've been at this stupid book for an hour. It's time I took a break."

"Come swimming with Saki, Cye, and me," he said. I grinned.

"Alright. Let me get my suit." I ran upstairs, just _slightly_ above you average happy.

Chapter 1

I opened the mailbox and pulled out a stack of... stuff. No way around that, is there? And stuck between the various things I could've cared less about were five postcards. One of the Pinnacles (Sage to Ariogya), of the river and the bridge (Cye to Saki), one of the ocean and a setting sun (Rowen to Brin) and a picture of a volcano (Ryo to Mia?) I chuckled as I took out one of a field and... cows? 

Hey Nikki,

No much going on. Maybe I'll finally get to relax. I thought you'd like this one because it has cows and I know how much you like cows.

Kento

"You're a moron, Kento Rei Faun," I whispered to myself. "But you're _my_ moron." Brin lifted her head from her book.

"Moron? What? Me?" I rolled my eyes and threw Rowen's postcard at her. "For me?"

"Space cadet," I muttered, heading into the kitchen. "Mail call."

"Really?" asked Saki.

"About time," added Ariogya. "Geez, how long does it take them to write a freaking postcard?"

"They're guys, Ary. You have to give them a margin of error," said Saki calmly.

"Yeah, of about a week either way," snorted Ary. "Did you already read yours, Nick?" I nodded and handed her the one from Sage, then passed Cye's to Saki. She smiled and sat down at the table to read it. 

"I'm gonna take the rest of this to Mia," I said as I headed out the door. Brin was back to her book, but she had a trace of a beam in her eyes. "Hey, spacey, did you read yours?" She glanced up, nodded and returned to... Dragons of Spring Dawning. I had yet to read it, not that I wanted to.

"Hi Nicka," said Mia when I opened the door. She had somehow managed to solve whatever dispute between Briana and Yuli they had gotten into that day(there's always one[or three] _every_day, so you don't get confused) and had them sitting quietly on the floor, reading through some books. "Is that the mail?"

"Yup." I set it down on the desk and leaned against the opened window frame. A pleasant breeze blew in, but when you have a voice in your head who was raised listening to the wind, you tend to be able to pick up the slight hint of a faint odor of dead fish in the air.

_Hmm, that's odd,_ I thought. _What could have killed enough fish to make the smell come out this far?_

_A lot of fish dying naturally?_

_Maybe._ I snapped out of my trance and stood up. "Is it alright if I head into to town for a little bit? I want to look for something to wear to that concert thing Friday night." She nodded and I started downstairs. Okay, so it was a complete lie, but I didn't want to worry her with the guys alone and by themselves already. If the Dynasty was back, they were easy targets, unless they truly did find the spirits of the armors in time. 

I walked from the shadows and found myself at the river. 

_And why are we here?_ I asked.

_Dead _fish_, Nikki. This is a river. This is where fish live._

_I knew that, damn you! I just wanted to know how you managed to travel in _my_ body._

_It's not a big issue. We do share the same form, after all._

_Whatever._ I climbed down the rocks slowly to the stretch of sand that really can't be called a beach. Further out, the twin whirlpools churned the deep blue water, but at my feet lay the bodies of hundreds of fish. I stepped around them until I reached the water. _I'm going to get to the bottom of this,_ I said as I dove beneath the surface. The current swept me up instantly, but I didn't fight it. My subarmor gave me enough lung capacity to stay down for a while and if I needed, I could call my armor _and_ breath under the surface, but there was no need to call attention to myself.

_Why is the water dark?_ wondered Linja..

_Pollution, maybe?_

_Or poison,_ she answered darkly. _Sekhmet._

_Don't jump to conclusions. We won't know for sure unless we find some hard evidence._

_Ask any of the animals. I'm sure they know what happened._

_I will _not_ talk to fish._

_Then how about a killer whale? They're not fish._

_Are we going to have this discussion again?_

_Maybe._

_Fine, I ask the damn mammal fish._ I swam around the first pool and met up with a very large killer whale on the other side. He nudged my side, pushing me further from the spinning water, more towards the calm of the ocean. I laid my hand it's beak and concentrated my thoughts. Images flashed through my mind. Cye, swimming in the whirlpools. Okay, that was okay. Then there was a flash of him in his armor, facing himself in his armor? No, there was a difference. The other Cye wore dark, almost blood, red armor and something curled around him in the water. This faded away and I was back in the ocean. My breath was running short, so I thanked the 'mammal fish' and kicked my way to the surface. There was a beach nearby and I managed to stagger onto the shore._ You didn't say it would take so much out of me._

_You didn't ask. Look! _I lifted my head and saw a battle scene. The sand was burned to almost glass and a stench hung in the air. There was a pile of... something close to the water and I didn't dare to touch it. A yari lay in the dune grass further back, lacking the symbol that Cye's carried. What the hell was going on?

Then it fell into place.

"Cye came here to find the true armor power," I said out loud. "He was attacked by some carbon copy, made of poison. Their battle took them from the torrents, to this beach. The copy was defeated, but so was Cye."

_If he used his sure kill to destroy the copy, it could have taken its poison to him._ I nodded grimly and bent to pick up the abandoned weapon. Something behind me growled and I whirled around. Somehow, the blob had become Cye's copy again.

"You're not Torrent, where is he?" it asked coldly. The yari vanished from the grass and reappeared in its hand. "You're one of the traitors!"

"You're about as quick as the real Cye," I retorted. "Armor of Water Star! Tay Ri!" Power rushed through me and I fought to control it, instead of it controlling me. The copy attacked just as I finished my transformation. 

"Master Talpa will be happy with a traitor's armor," he said. Geez, he sounded a lot like Cye. But it wasn't him, I reminded myself. It _definitely_ wasn't the Cye I knew.

"Why don't you shut up and sit down?" I said coolly, slamming the end of my yari into its chest. He hit the ground hard and I stopped the point inches from its chest. "Where's the _real_ Cye of Torrent?"

"How do you know _I'm_ not the real Torrent?"

"Because, jackass, I know my friends and your not one of them." I sliced through him and stepped back as the armor fell back into a shapeless blob. Then I stepped on the yari, snapping it in half. Both parts faded, with the blob. 

"Very nice, Nicka. You possess more brains then the real Torrent, apparently." Hario appeared and a snarl escaped my throat. "What? You're not happy to see me?"

'Why would I ever be happy to see you?" I said with frustration. "Do you just get dumber every day, Hario, or is it my imagination?"

"Probably both, Nikki. We all know what an overactive imagination you have."

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much. So did you come here only to praise me or are you looking to get your ass kicked?"

"I came to tell you of the current whereabouts of your Ronin boyfriend," he said, running his fingers through his hair like it was no big thing. I realized he wasn't in his armor, whereas, I had my yari raised, ready to strike if he did. Sighing, I sent my armor away. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're Ronin, Kento of the Hardrock, willingly came into the Dynasty to save his friends Cye of the Torrent and Sage of the Halo. Now all three are trapped and their armors are being used to give strength to the rest of the Dynasty." I stiffened and bit down a cry. No, it couldn't be true. But if Sage and Cye were trouble, Kento _would_ try to save them. 

"You're... lying," I said, forcing myself to stay up. "Why are you telling me this? Why?"

"Do give you an opportunity." He shifted his gaze to over the water. "This world has nothing to offer for you. You're not even a whole person, only half of a greater force. Join me in the Dynasty and you and... Hardrock could be together forever with nothing to come in between you." Tears of rage and pain stung my eyes. 

"How dare you?" I whispered fiercely. "How dare you manipulate my emotions?! Die, you lousy son of a bitch!" I dove for him and my hands wrapped around his neck. Almost instantly, my own air supply was cut off, but I'd have rather died then that let that pain in the ass live. Slowly, darkness settled into my mind and I slipped from consciousness...

Chapter 2(Saki)

I bolted from my sleep, sweating and shaking. My eyes landed on Nicka's empty bed. She had been gone since that morning. Mia said she was going into town, but she never came back. The numbers on my alarm clock glowed brightly in the darkness. It was three thirty. What had woken me up? 

_They've got her..._ murmured Nycoelle, still somewhat asleep. _Those Dynasty bastards have them..._ Then I remembered. Micael, leading me directly to my friends, trapped and in pain. I heard Nicka's screams and Cye's. Sage, Kento... All of them, in the Dynasty. Micja and Laori were there, but they weren't able to help.

I groaned and stifled a sob.

"You want me to come, you son of a bitch?" I asked to the shadows. "Then I will come." I stood up and focused on my sub armor. The night closed in around me and suddenly, I saw a golden palace in the distance. A river ran a dusky yellow below the steep ledge I was on.

"You're brave, for a pacifist with no will to fight." I whirled around and sent a spray of rocks over the edge. "You look surprised, Sakimata. Why?"

"You!" I hissed angrily. 

_Be careful,_ said Nycoelle. _A cliff is _not_ a place for a fight_

"Are you in search of the Ronins of Torrent, Halo, and Hardrock? Or the bitch that bears the Water Star armor?" he asked curiously.

"C)," I replied coldly. "All of the above. Where are my friends?"

"Enjoying the hospitalities of Master Talpa. You could too, you know. All you have to do is agree to give me your armor and you're free to live the pleasures of the Dynasty." I glanced around for some way out of a fight. I could run, but to where? This was the Dynasty. Soldiers around every corner, not to mention Micael would always know my exact position, thanks to that damn bond from the separation. 

Then there was plan B. Considering the circumstances, it was worth a try. 

"I'll never give in to your darkness," I said, backing up slowly. "Never."

"Oh, don't be stupid," he said, figuring out my idea. "You won't survive." I gave him a small smile.

"Exactly." I turned quickly and dove, headfirst, off the cliff into the river below. 

Chapter 3(Ariogya)

The snow swirled around me. A wonderful, glorious storm of white, perfect for working with my armor.

_Keep your focus,_ said Senaara. _This isn't the time to let your mind wander. With this much power-_

_The armor could over throw and destroy me. Yes, I know, Sena,_ I answered. My spear glowed with an unnatural light. "Ice Sheet Hail!" I yelled. The storm doubled in strength and froze solid the waterfall to my left. I whipped my spear over my head and directed the blast of energy at the colossal icicle. It exploded into a thousand shards and new water flowed to fill its place. The storm subsided and the clouds parted. I breathed in and out slowly, trying to slow my pulse to normal.

_Not bad. Though, you could have been more subtle._

_True, but where's the fun in that?_ I sent my armor away and stood on the rock over the chest deep snow. It was going to be a pain in the ass to get back to the trail, if I could even find it now. So instead, I sat down and laid back, looking up at the sun in the pale blue sky. _I wonder what Sage's doing._

_You shouldn't become too close with that Ronin. You don't know what might happen in the future. You may end up having to kill him. The Ronin Armors were once part of Talpa-_

_Oh, shut up, you big party-pooper. I'll like whomever I want, thank you. And why in the world would I_ ever _want to kill Sage, other then he's an overprotective jerk, but I never really mean that._

_Yeah right._

_I don't! Whenever he's around... I don't know. My temper flares, but some part of my sanity returns to control it._

_Most of the time..._

_Okay, so occasionally we have a _little_ argument. It's not like I'm the one who starts them. He knows what rides my nerves and he likes to get me angry. That's just the way he is. Besides, you're not one to talk about liking Ronin Warriors._

_How was I supposed to know he would become a Ronin Warrior?!_ she said hotly. _Okay, so you have a point. I won't tell you who you can like and you don't bring up Micru, deal?_

_Deal_. I stood up and tested the snow with my foot. It felt solid enough, so I stepped onto it. Immediately, it collapsed beneath me and I plunged into a flurry of white. Senaara seemed to find this incredibly hilarious. _Shut up,_ I muttered, climbing out of the hole. _And how exactly are we supposed to get back? Wait for spring?_

"Having problems, Ariogya?" Grant appeared, balanced on top of the snow with amazing grace. I don't care how he did it, he had no right to be there. The mountain was too beautiful to be marred by the darkness of the Dynasty.

"Go away, pretty boy," I said. "I don't need your editorials right now."

"Such a pity too, because I bear a message from Sage of Halo." I almost lost my balance.

"What? Sage? What have you done to him, you piece of shit excuse for a human being?"

"Tsk tsk, Ary. Such harsh language doesn't become a lady. The Ronin you care so much for, plus two of the other trash, not to mention Saki and Nicka of the Star Gaze armors are being held in the Dynasty."

"What?!"

"Are you completely deaf or is it just part of being a dumb blonde?" he said. "They're ours now, Ariogya, and you can save them."

"How? Tell me what I have to do."

"So you're willing to do it, whatever is it?"

"Maybe."

"I see where your faithfulness lies. Just as well-"

"Oh, shut the hell up. I'll do it, damn you."

"Give your armor to Master Talpa." I raised any eyebrow.

"You're nuts. There's no way I'm turning my armor over to the likes of you."

"Then join your friends in the Dynasty's darkness!" Cold ran through me, more intense then my armor. Like getting ice down your back, only several hundred times worse and throughout my entire form. I shivered and collapsed into the abyss of white beneath me...

Slowly, my eyes opened. Someone was whimpering. Me, maybe, I couldn't tell. Then I realized it _was_ me and I stopped. My wrists were bound over my head and I wore my armor, minus one spear.

"Ariogya!" said a voice below me. I looked down and saw Sage, his eyes full of pain and worry. "Are you alright?"

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, twisting in my bonds. They only tightened, so I stopped. "Where are we?"

"The Dynasty," came Saki's voice from behind me. "You, me, Nicka, Kento, Cye, and Sage. There's no way of getting out from the inside. If we do escape the chains, then the Nether Spirits will take our souls and we'll lose anyway."

"That's helpful, thanks Saki," muttered Nicka. "I'm gonna murder him. Do you hear me Hario?! I'll kill you!"

"Chill, Nikki," said Cye. "It's not going to get us anywhere."

"So is there anything we can do?" I asked.

"Until Brin, Rowen, and Ryo figure out what's going on... no."

Chapter 4(Brin)

_*And_ why_ didn't you tell me I have daggers?_

_Because you never-_

_Because I never asked. Figures._ I resheathed my katanas and withdrew the two daggers from my shoulders. They flashed in the light of the magma and reflected the tendrils of smoke rising from the surface. "Dragon's Dagger Strike!" Six exact copies lanced the air around me and seemed to strike harmlessly into the rock in front of me. There was a flash of light and it crumbled. I lifted my arm to protect my face from the flying molten rock as well as the regular kind. _You know, of course, that I'm gonna get a kick out of these, right?_

_You bet_. I grinned and started to jump up the sides of the rock wall. At the top, I took in a deep breath and sighed. I was worried about Nicka, we all were, but my other friends were safe, I hoped. Saki had left *really* early to go to the Pinnacles, or where ever she was going, and Ariogya and I had left at about the same. Briana and Yuli were back at Mia's, keeping up with their studies. 

Something flew throughthe air and slammed into the boulder behind me. I jerked backwards. Ariogya's spear? But how?

"Who are you?" I asked, turning around.

"I'm Lady Kayura of the Dynasty and your friends are all prisoners of ours. Keep the girl's spear as evidence that I'm not lying. When I come to retrieve it, I plan to retrieve you and the other two as well." The figure vanished as I heard someone yelling my name. Ryo and Rowen came up the side of the mountain, fully armored. Rowen carried Sage's nodaochi and Ryo had Cye's yari. I closed my eye, swallowed tears and pulled Ary's spear from the rock.

"Brin-" started Ryo. I turned around and her weapon glinted in the sunlight.

"I know guys," I said quietly. "I know."

Chapter 5

_If 6x by 4 is 24x and 6x by 8x squared is 48x cubed, then how many times will I have to kill Kaji to make him pay for this?_ I lifted my head and frowned. What in the world did that have to do with my math homework?

"Brin?" I turned and saw Briana standing in the doorway. My watch said it was almost midnight. Shouldn't she have been asleep?

"What's up, kid?" I asked, standing up.

"I can't sleep. Ryo and Rowen are fighting."

"Again?" I said in exasperation. "Okay, you lay down in here and I'll get them to quiet down." She shuffled over to my bed and was back to sleep before she hit the pillow. I headed down the stairs and could here them fighting before I reached the bottom. "Guys," I said. "Briana and Yuli need their rest as much as we do. Why are you still up?"

"Where have you been?" asked Ryo angrily. "_We've_ been trying to figure out a way to free the others."

"Leave her alone," said Rowen. It was him I glared at.

"He's right," I said, sitting down in the chair across from them. The three weapons were laying on the table. "I'm too furious to think. I wouldn't be much help to you at the moment, but they _are_ my friends too, you know. I have every opportunity to free them, but there's no way I, or any of us, can do it alone. We've got three people against the entire Dynasty, five if I can find Micja and Laori. Those are the worst odds in the history of the world, both worlds, but I'm not giving in until I'm dead and even then it's debatable." I looked down into the cup of tea Mia had given me and focused on not crying. I had to stay strong, for my friends, for my world, my family. 

"Brin..." Rowen trailed off as I lifted my head.

"Don't try and protect me from what's right," I said softly. "I can handle myself, Rowen." I stood up. "If you _do_ want my help, I'll be in my room. And try and keep it down. Yuli and Bree are trying to sleep." Thankfully, the tears stayed until I was back in my room. Then I collapsed into the chair and cried. What could I possibly do now? My sanity was on trial and I was failing big time.

"Don't cry, Brin." Briana wrapped her arms around me and I pulled her onto my lap.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I said. She shook her head.

"I wasn't asleep anyway," she lied. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I can't do anything to save the people I care about the most."

"Like daddy?" I nodded, even though I hadn't really thought about that in a _long_ time. Not that I had given up on my father, just for some reason, it was further from my mind then destroying the Dynasty.

"I don't know what to do, Bree. They're depending on us and Ryo and Rowen can't even control their tempers."

"They're guys," she said simply. Geez, I wonder who had taught her that? "They don't necessarily have the ability to control their tempers. Like Ariogya, only different." I chuckled. 

"You've been spending too much time with me," I said, hugging her. "Thanks Bree. I need that."

"Can I go to bed now?" I nodded and she climbed off my lap and back into the bed. She was asleep a few minutes later. I sat up for awhile, until I heard Ryo and the others go to bed. At least, it sounded like all of them, so I crept downstairs. The doors to the balcony were open and a cold air blew in. My instinct kicked in. What if something was out there? 

All I found was Rowen.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now," he said quietly. I shook my head. 

"I don't think I'll ever get to sleep. Rowen, I'm sorry, about earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"You were right though. Ryo and I weren't getting anywhere fighting."

"Did you get anywhere after I left?"

"Not really." He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I smiled inside and out. Sometimes, it was nice having Rowen with me. I would never do anything to hurt him, or Bree, or Yuli or any of them. They had always been there for me and I would always be there for them. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothing, I was just thinking," I answered. "Six of us are down. How long until we're all taken?"

"I won't let them take me and if I can help it, you. I'll always protect you, Brin, whether you like it or not."

"I know, know," I said with a sigh. "But you can't die because of me. Then I'd have to kill you again for being a moron."

"Me? Never." He grinned and I smiled back. The breeze picked up and I shivered. Rowen held me closer and I decided that there wasn't a moment I would let _him_ protect _me_, especially because with the way things were going, we might end up in the Dynasty itself and no one stood a better chance of surviving there then me. 

_You know you always lose your mind around this guy,_ said Keshen.

_Shut up,_ I muttered. _I'm not losing my mind. You were raised in the Dynasty and thanks to you, I know every nook and cranny there is._

_He's a Ronin Warrior, Brin. How much do you think he's incapable of? He's not six years old._

_Just be quiet. _

"You should get some sleep," said Rowen. I nodded and reluctantly started inside. Then I turned and kissed him as firmly as I could manage with my stomach churning in knots. A plan was starting to form in my head, but I had to do it without him.

"Brin..." He brushed a loose strand of hair out of my face and I fought off tears. 

"I'm... gonna go get some sleep," I said, heading back inside. Once I was past the door, the knots grew worse. "I promise you," I whispered from the top of the stairs. "I'll set them free."

The sun was just coming up over the horizon as I tucked Briana back into to her own bed. White Blaze growled softly at me.

"Shh," I said, holding my finger to my lips. "You're staying too. I need you to watch them for me, all of them, got it?" I scratched behind his ears and slipped from the room. If I could free them from the Dynasty, my friends who were there, and keep the ones who weren't from going, then I'd have done what I was born to do. 

The wind was as cold, if not colder, then it had been five hours before. I slipped out of the window, into the shadows by the house. The balcony stood empty, but even if Rowen still had been there, he wouldn't have seen me.

Quickly, I slipped between worlds. I sensed something. There was a sort of... taint. I don't know what to call it, but the movement sent chills down my spine. Just as I reached the Dynasty, it attacked. It wasn't a taint! It was creature of the shadows! Keshen tried to yell its name to me, but I passed out before I could understand her.

Chapter 6 

Water lapped around my legs as I struggled to get up. My head was pounding,

_And you couldn't have warned me about that before?_

_How was I suppose to know he would put those there?_

_Well, for one, Talpa knows we can shadow travel._ The water was shallow, but stretched on forever and a fog hung over everything. If I walked long enough, I'd find a gateway to the Dynasty. But in what direction?

Out of the fog formed three shadows. I stood up and prepared myself to fight. They were somehow familiar, but I couldn't think clearly. 

_You must have hit your head pretty hard_, said Keshen. _Calm down. I think it's only the guys._

_Oh, shit. They're gonna fry me for running off on my own_. I stepped back and hit an unshallow hole under the surface. Dark water closed around me and something caught my ankle. I fought to reach the edge of the hole but all I found was more water. Whatever had me was dragging me further from the surface. Just as my lungs started to collapse, something grabbed my wrists and pulled me free. I blacked out before I reached air.

I stifled a groan and raised my head. 

"You're awake." I jerked in surprise and fell off of White Blaze's back, into the water. Rowen started laughing and Ryo joined him. 

"Hilarious." I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair, which was remarkably dry. "Why did you come?"

"We thought the Dynasty had you too," said Rowen. "So we came to rescue you."

"Great. Just great." I retied my bandanna and glanced into the fog. "Tell me you didn't bring Yuli and Briana." Ryo shook his head. 

"Why did you go off on your own?" asked Rowen.

"Why? Because this is the _Dynasty_. There are a thousand _new_ ways for Talpa and Kaji and Badamon to turn me against you, on top of the thousand that have always been there." I turned away and lowered my head. "I couldn't give them the chance to alter my life to suit them, not if it meant killing you." Ryo laid his hand on my shoulder.

"The reason we fight with you is because we trust you, Brin, all of you. We always have, even after you said that the Dynasty could become your master again. Nothing will change that."

"I can't believe you thought we didn't trust you," said Rowen with a hint of hurt in his voice. I sighed.

"I barely trust myself. Why should you trust me?" A huge gateway towered over us. "Whoa and not good."

"Same thought?" asked Ryo with a small smile.

"Hell yes. Let's get this thing open."

"Wait. What if it's a trap?" said Rowen. "And, since Sage isn't here, do we have a plan?"

"No, and if it _is_ a trap, we'll improvise," I said, starting for the door. Ryo caught my arm.

"You let us _guys_ handle this," he said, his grin getting bigger. I stepped back with a shake of my head.

"Fine. I'll just be back here if you need some help." I crossed my arms over my chest and waited. They threw their weight against the door, and slowly, very slowly it started to open. Too slow for my taste. "Come on White Blaze, let's see what we can do." He growled and we both pressed against the doors on the inside. _Now we were getting somewhere._

Chapter 7(Laori)

"They've made it as far as the Spirit Gate." I lifted my head from my book and my smile turned to a complete frown. The soldier I had recruited to tell me their progress left quietly and quickly, knowing I was going to get severely angry.

"Son of a bitch," I cursed. 

"They'll be fine," said Micja, putting down her pencil and sketchbook. 

"It's not the guys I'm worried about, it's Brin," I said, standing up. "The Nether Spirits will sense what she is and use it against her. Come on." I grabbed her hand and we both teleported as close to the Spirit Gate as we could get without being noticed by the spirits. "Let's do it."

"You gotta love the death behind that phrase," she said with a wicked grin. "Armor of Acid Air! Tay Neia!"

"Satanic Earth Star! Tay Sarie!" I held the orange light at my chest and kept my focus on fighting the taint that swirled in the center. Rocks tore from the ground and disintegrated to dust before rejoining to form my armor. My staff was built from the rock as well and quickly grew from both sides of my hand. Micja kept the light at her chest too, then opened her arms wide. The force of the sudden movement caused the light to spread and connect behind her. It started spinning, a line of black clearly visible in the hoop that created a huge whirled wind that circled her and finally disappeared, leaving her in her armor.

"Can we kick some ass yet?" she asked as some of the Nether Spirit surrounded us. I shrugged. 

"It's your choice, but personally, these things have always gotten on my nerves." The sharp blade on my staff sliced through some spirits and I focused my power. "Rock World Shaking!" 

"Armor of Fire Star! Tay-" Brin was cut off abruptly. A spirit entered her body and Micja swore.

"Like hell! Gale of Destruction!" 

_Compassion_

_Spirit_ The Nether spirit was taken from her by the power of her armor combined with Micja's. Brin finished her transformation.

"Go!" she yelled to Rowen and Ryo, who were combating the other Nether Spirits. "Free the others! e'll catch up!"

"Be careful!" shouted Rowen. She nodded.

"I will. Dragon Rage Attack!" The two Ronins left as the battle was just beginning. 

**_They are escaping. They are not armed. They will be vulnerable._**

_Of, for the love of- SHUT UP!_ The spirits swarmed around me now, sensing the darkness.

"Send your armor away!" I hollered at Micja, seeing the flash of pain on her face. "Do it!" I forced myself to let go of the power and strength. I wasn't going to let that damned voice take over. "Are you alright?"

"I sooner we get rid of those bloody voices," she said. "The better."

The End

A/N: Ooo... it just ends, don't it? Anyway, it's just beginning. Talpa's still kickin' and the Dark Stars aren't gonna go down easy, so... here we go! For the next story, I only have about four pages so far, so there isn't a whole lot to it. Plus, since Cartoon Network took the Ronins off, I don't have anything to compare my story to, so if anything seems wrong, feel free to flame, just understand I don't have anything to look at for reference. Hmm... disclaimer: I own not the Ronins, nor the warlords, nor Talpa and the Dynasty people, but I doth own my characters, so if I found they have been stolenth, someone's gonna get run through with the sharp end of a ten foot pole... th. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Blood of the Eternal Star: Stories of the Lost Ones: River of Hope

Chapter 1(Saki)

I struggled the lift my head. I hadn't had strength enough to scream in days and somehow, the Nether Spirits kept me alive. Only to torture me further, of course.

"Why can't you just let me die?" I whispered, looking down. Cye was unconscious. He and the guys were getting more of the torture then we were, depending on you looked at it. Listening to the people we cared for screaming in pain was a torture in a whole different way, but abuse nonetheless.

"Hey Saki," said Nicka. I heard her shift uncomfortably behind me. "Did you ever think we'd die like this?" I shook my head.

"I always thought... I'd die a hero. That I'd go out saving an innocent life in the greatest battle in history. You know, the kind of thing that would bring honor to my family."

"They're probably in more pain then we are," said Ariogya. "I never... maybe if we give in, they'll let the guys go."

"No," I said bitterly. "This is the Dynasty. For the life of me, I want to do everything to free them, but anything we could do would only be manipulated into keeping them here _and_ getting what they want."

"We grew up here," said Nicka. "Or part of us did. We know what the Dynasty's capable of."

"How much longer, do you think?" asked Ariogya.

"Until what?"

"Until we're dead, until we lose what we swore to protect, until we're rescued, until _something_. I'm so sick of just hanging here."

"Don't _you_ be the pessimist," said Nicka. "That's my job. We _will_ get out of here, by the way. We have to."

"Don't start fighting. That only gives the spirits more to use," I said. One by one, the guys groaned. "Hey Cye, how are you doing?"

"My head's pounding," he muttered. "And I can't move. What about you?"

"I've been better. Uh oh, the spirits are- AHHHH!" I cried out in pain, the first real time in awhile. It resonated through the armor and came back, magnified. Darkness closed in and I passed out, hearing Cye's yells of anguish as my own died away.

Chapter 2(Brin)

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. Somehow, we had made it to a cave. Rowen and Ryo were out cold, which was really understandable. That last fight had taken a lot from them, Ryo especially. For a mega armor that would save the world, it sure did some damage.

My thoughts rushed back to the last few minutes before I had fainted. The warlords had given their powers to Ryo. Maybe it didn't need to be the Ronin armors to be the Inferno armor. That was something to dwell on later. Much later, if I had the time.

I stood up carefully and ran my hands through my hair. It couldn't have been more then a day since we had fought. I didn't want to think about the fact that _I_ had been against the guys. I had warned them and still, they were willing to protect me from the evil that had consumed me. 

"I can barely move." groaned Ryo. "Did anybody get the license plate of the truck that hit me?" Rowen opened his eyes too. 

"You took a pretty hard hit," I said. "How do you feel? Both of you?"

"What happened?" said Ryo. 

"Kayura tried to corrupt the Inferno Armor," I explained. "And I wasn't any help."

"There was something different about the warlords," said Rowen thoughtfully. "They were ready to fight for against Kayura. It was almost like..."

"They weren't evil," I said. "They were, for once, following the true powers of the armors. Serenity, Obedience, and Piety. Kayura's power must have cancelled out the darkness in them, since it's darkness too."

"Whoa," said Ryo. 

"I gotta go see Laori," I said. "She's probably worried like nothing else about Dais."

"Be careful, Brin," said Rowen. I nodded.

"You guys stay here. That took more from you then it did me," I said. White Blaze stood up and growled. "You too, White Blaze. This is something I can do by myself." I slipped into the shadows and came out somewhere in the waters and mists I had arrived in.Laori was already waiting, with Micja.

"What's going on?" she asked. "A stream of fire just ripped through several gateways and you look like you've been to hell in back in the last twenty four hours."

"Trust me, it's not good. Dais and Kale... they helped Ryo defeat Kayura's dark magic."

"What? Are you sure?" asked Micja. I nodded.

"I was there." I explained what happened as quickly as I could. I didn't know where the shadows would take me next, but I had to get back to the guys, A.S.A.P. Micja closed her eyes and shook her head when I told them I didn't know what had happened to the warlords.

"Talpa's getting closer everyday," she murmured. "That's it. I'm not staying here anymore. Screw what could happen if I go back there with the complete Acid Air armor. The fate of the world is a little more important then my health."

"Kale won't like it," said Laori. 

"I don't care! He might not even be alive!" she yelled. Laori sighed in frustration, then nodded. 

"We have no choice but to go back. Brin..."

"I won't try and stop you. This is completely what you want to do."

"I was actually hoping... if something _does_ go wrong with the armors, you _have_ to stop us, before we destroy Ryo or any of the others."

"Oh, well, yeah, that I'll keep you from doing." Micja suddenly laughed.

"Don't sound so uncertain, Brin. We're big girls, we can handle ourselves." She disappeared into the shadow of the rock and for a moment, Laori and I just stood there, exchanging glances.

"I know," she said finally. "Sometimes I miss the less crazy Micja too."

"But at least this one knows how to fight," I replied, following Mee into the shadows. We came out somewhere in the middle of a group of buildings. Micja gave a low whistle that was barely audible and we looked up. She waved towards both ends of the path we were on and we joined her on the roof. "What's up?"

"Talpa's beefed up security," she said. "I'm thinking Ryo and Rowen are here somewhere, but I haven't seen them." Suddenly, I heard a crash and one of the soldiers' weapons shot through the air and disappeared over the horizon. Horns started blowing and more soldiers ran around below us, towards where the weapon had come from. "Hmm... subtly isn't their forte apparently."

"Of course not," I said. "Let's hurry before they get themselves killed. Armor of-"

"Wait!" said Laori. I stopped.

"What now?!"

"Let's see how far they can get on their own. After all, technically, this is something they have to do on their own."

"Huh?"

"Come on, spacey, think about it. The Ronin Warriors are _supposed_ to fight the Dynasty and defeat Talpa. Now how much of that destiny involves us, I have no clue, but I'm pretty sure we've screwed it up enough already. We should try and find the others, then we'll come back and save their asses, if they need it."

"You're not making sense, other then the fact that we've screwed with destiny," I sighed. "But you're right. They have to defeat Talpa. _We_ on the other hand, only have to defeat evil doubles. Most of us anyway." Micja laughed.

"You make it sound like it's our fault," she said. "Which, it is. Okay. Can we go now?" I nodded. "Alright! Armor of Acid Air Star! Tay Niea!"

"Armor of Fire Star! Tay Daoji!"

"Armor of Satanic Earth Star! Tay Sarie!" I was honestly and truly afraid for Rowen and Ryo. Every part of me knew they were going to walk into about four traps every five minutes and I hoped to god they could get their own way out of it.

Chapter 3(Laori)

_And this,_ I thought. _Is why we don't split up._

# It was Fire Star's Idea…

_Yeah, well, she's been known to have her moments._ Moment? This was the stupidest thing she had ever done!! Suggesting we break up and go in different directions to find the others. And me. Agreeing. Honestly. I should've had more sense then that!

_You don't use sense well._

_Oh, hush._ I climbed a rocky ledge and crouched to avoid being seen by the soldiers passing by. _Big guard, huh?_

_You've given Talpa one hell of a run for his money. He doesn't like you._

_I gathered that much_. I stood up and slipped among the shadows to the edge of the tower. Don't ask me what a tower was doing way the hell out in the middle of nowhere. It's Talpa. Who knows why he does anything? _Should we see if we can get in?_

_You can try, but I recognize this magic. It's the Nether Spirits. These towers were made to hold something powerful._

_Something… or someone?_

_Ah. That's the question little shadow. Who and why?_

_Why I can answer… it's the who I worry about._

_Don't tell me you still care about that warlord._

_He has a name… how could I not?! God, Mioua, I wonder where you are when the important things happen. _I walked around and froze as there was a metallic clink ahead of me. _Armored something or other…_

"Laori?" I gasped and felt about three days of tension disappear. Mioua made a hissing in the back of my mind, but I didn't care. I ran to Dais and threw my arms around his neck. He put his arm around my waist and held me where I was. "Are you okay?"

"Brin said you had been taken," I told him. "That you gave your power to Ryo and… god, this has been one hell of a week."

"Gave my power to Wildfire?" He thought about this, then nodded. "I remember that. It was because of Kayura. Where are they?"

"We split up, Brin, Micja, and I. Ryo and Rowen are somewhere in that god forsaken maze of Talpa's… I don't know about anyone else. Just that they're trapped."

"You have to stay out of sight. Just as the Star Gaze can sense you, so can the Dark Stars, at a close enough range. Stay away from the castle and the maze." I nodded.

"I will." 

"Promise me you will. I know you, Laori. You say one thing and do another because the future wills it." A blush/anger rose in my cheeks. I had forgotten about that incident. 

"I promise, Dais," I said. "You had better return before the other warlords notice you're gone." That was a stupid reason for him to go. Kale would probably be with Micja(God, I hoped so. He needed someone like Micja) and Sekhmet would be off on his own. They were never much of a team off the battle field. But the more we were together, the easier Talpa would find out. An unnecessary risk. "Be careful."

"I will." He let me go and disappeared back into the shadows. 

_What you see in that warlord…_

_Be nice. That 'warlord' saved my life. Remember that._ I leaned against the wall and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't protect the one I loved… 

_The trees seemed to be so much taller then usual. I hugged my knees and cried. I hated this!! Those stupid kidnappers… why did they want me?!_

_"Little girl!" called a voice. I felt a growl rise in my throat. I was ten, but if they tried to do what they had been trying to do… "Come back to us! We'll take you home!"_

_"No!" I cried. "You said you would and you haven't!"_

_"I promise this time-"_

_"The promise of evil doesn't count!" I felt a dark rage building in me. _

_"Ah-ha!" I yelled and jerked to my feet. The leader of the band of kidnappers, Usagano, made a grab for me. He caught my wrist and held tight. "You're more trouble then you're worth, girlie!"_

_"Let me go, Baka!" I screamed, fighting. Suddenly, a dark shadow fell over us both. Usagano looked up and paled and started to back up. In is confusion, I tore free and started to run, but ran smack into a giant armored person. Usagano took off in a dead run, headed for places other then where we were, but I couldn't move. It wasn't fear that held me… more like familiarity._

_**Dais!** said a voice in the back of my mind. **Warlord of Illusion!**_

_"D-Dais?" I stammered. He knelt down and held my arm so I was eye level with him. "Warlord… what's a warlord?" What can I say? The curiosity of a ten year old is only surpassed by their energy._

_"You know who I am," he said. "Is it Mioua who tells you?"_

_"Mioua?"_

_**I am Mioua. What does the warlord want with me?**_

_"Apparently," I said. "She wants to know why you want her."_

_"It's not the warlady I seek," he said. "It's you."_

_"Me?"_

_"You have a great power in you, Laori. My master can teach you to use it." _

_"Power?"_

_**Talpa and the Dynasty… do not listen, child. It is only for evil that he wants your power.**_

_"But if the power is mine, then he cannot have it," I said thoughtfully. "What does you master want my power for?" _

_"If you come with me, you will know." He held out his hand and despite Mioua's half rant about how evil he was and how evil the Dynasty was, I took it…_

_Do you ever regret that decision?_ I lifted my head and looked around me. The barren wastes of the Dynasty were one way, the strange towers meant for the Ronins (and probably the warlords) were the other. Then I thought about Dais…

_No,_ I told her. _Never._

_Even though you've almost died more then once, you've somehow managed to fall in love with evil, and a demon lives in your armor?_

_No. Even with that in mind. _Actually, that much hadn't crossed my mind and she knew it, but it still didn't matter. This was the life I chose to live. _Let's go. I still have to find the others._

_Good luck there. Maybe you should set your sites on Fire Star. I think she's in trouble._ I looked towards the horizon and saw a bright flash of red light. That could only be Brin and Kaji. Either of them alone wasn't capable of such power, but together… _Just hope they aren't _Together_ in the full armor.___

_God. I do, I really do._

__Chapter 4(Brin)

He came at me fast, from behind. I felt something slam into me and then the nearest side of the castle. Kaji grabbed my arm and twisted the katana from it. I kicked his ribs and pushed him off me.

"Bastard!" I yelled. "Coward!"

"You left yourself open, my twin. I simply took the opportunity," he sneered.

_Since when was he an opportunist?!_

"Exactly," I said. "Give me back my sword, you ass. Then we'll fight for real."

"I consider this real fighting," he said, throwing my weapon down. It was still too far out of my reach. If I went for, I'd be dead in no time. Or I'd get the living shit beat out of me within the same moment I grabbed my sword. I knew who I was fighting, what he was capable of. 

"What? The fact that you have more weapons then I?" I shot back. He sheathed both of his swords.

"Then we will fight without weapons. Without armors."

_I smell something bad… something very bad._

_You too?_ "Fine. But we disarm at the same time."

_HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!_

_Probably. You're in it, aren't you?_ "Ready?" He nodded. I closed my eyes and felt my power slowly leave my body. I could feel Kaji doing the same. Both of us wanted to fight, but the longer it took, the more energy we would conserve. Both detransformations ended at the same time and I opened my eyes in enough time to see Kaji lunge. He grabbed my sword (which hadn't left with my armor since they weren't attached) and regained his balance.

"You said no weapons," I told him angrily.

_Stay calm, Brin. He'll use your anger against you. He has before._

_Yeah, I remember._ I remembered all too well, so I was determined to keep my mind clear. 

"You're so close to him, you know, Brin," said Kaji, holding the sword level with his hip. "Your father."

"My… father?" I asked. "Where is he? You're the one I owe for his disappearance. Tell me where he is!!"

"Why should I?" He lunged and I leapt back. "He's not really your father. I don't see why you care." I faltered and was rewarded with a sharp slice down my arm. 

"Liar!" I screamed. "Don't you _dare_ say thing like that!"

"Don't fool yourself, Brinara. You know it. You've always known it." We were circling each other now, his eyes on mine and mine on him in general. If I could see just _one_ movement, I could be saved. But my mind was running through was he was saying. I had always suspected that maybe I wasn't really my father's daughter… but that didn't matter. He was still my father.

_Brin, don't listen to him. He's trying to get you to second guess everything. Pay attention and ask yourself questions later!_ If there was ever a more perfect thing for battle, it was has having Keshen in my head. She would snap me out of whatever trance I was in. 

"I don't believe you," I said coldly. "So stop with your lies. And tell me where my father and the other parents are." 

"NEVER!" He lunged again and I misjudged the timing. The blade, my blade, pierced my subarmor. No pain came. It simply vanished, leaving us both confused.

_The weapon belongs to you, Brin. It will never kill you, no matter who holds it. _

_Really?_

_Really._

_Cool. _I grabbed Kaji's arm and flipped him onto his back just as I heard footsteps. "Tell me, you third rate scum of a warrior."

"No. And you're only trying to fool yourself. You _know_ I'm right. But I know something you don't, Fire Star."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" He locked his eyes with mine and I saw a new mixture of amusement: it was full of hatred and darkness, but nothing in it said 'lie'.

"I know who your father is."

Chapter 5(Micja)

"Of all the…" I emerged from the shadows and looked around. Soldiers were lined up in perfect lines, as if ready for something. They were headed by the warlords on horses. "Talpa's gone too far."

_They're warlords. This is their life._

_And? He's pushing my buttons and I'm gonna show him the consequences. _I got up slowly and slipped down the mountain ledge, moving among the soldiers' shadows to reach the back. _I can't be seen._

_Too late, little warrior._ I heard a horse whinny and whirled around, facing a _very _angry Kale. 

"Major uh-oh," I managed. I knew for a fact that he was being controlled. So well, I took a step back. Okay, I had developed some form of a crush(and a half) on him. But I was fighter. I knew possession when I saw it.

"Who are you?" he asked gruffly. I raised an eyebrow and kept backing up. Hopefully I could reach some form of a shadow. And soon.

"I'm Micja Nurama," I told him truthfully. "And you're about to do something really stupid."

_Him?_

_Hush._

__"You are a child. How did you get in here?"

"I used live here." Technically true. I lived in the Mists. Close enough. "You had better let me go."

_You had better actually have a plan of escape._

_I'm getting there. Be quiet._

__"Why should I do that?" He had a slightly amused tone that was beginning to piss me off. Waves of darkness suddenly washed through me. Something _very_ evil was coming, and soon. 

"Because… uh, well, just because." I was anywhere near any shadows. Not behind me at least.

_You blind… he's casting a shadow._

_Oh, yeah. That might work._ I looked around to make sure he was the only thing in my way. He was, fortunately. "I warned you. Look, I'm a friend of the Ronins and Star Gaze. You're goin' down." Had I just said that to Kale? By the angry look deepening in his eyes, I had. _I just pissed off a warlord. Cool._

_You insane baka…_

_I know, I know._ I took a step forward and grinned at Kale. His hand slowly reached up to pull his sword from the scabbard. But I wasn't about to let him attack. "You've been warned, warlord."I did a back handspring and felt the ground vanish when I hit the shadow. He yelled something that sounded like his sure kill, but I was long gone by then.

_Happy now?_

_No, I'm not._ I had ended up as far from the castle as humanly possible. In fact, I was at a place very familiar. _You remember this place? It was where I first saw Kale… just before I got the full armor. Do you think, Veria, that any of them will survive this war? Laori would die if Dais did… I know her. She may act tough, but love's her one weakness._

_It's hereditary. You're looking for love in all the wrong places, Micja. He's a **warlord**. He's evil. He works for Talpa._

_So did you._

_Yeah, but I had no choice._

_What makes you so sure he does?_ I had to stay calm. There is nothing worse then being pissed at the voice inside your head. _He's been evil for a _very_ long time. He probably doesn't know how to be good. Or anything other then cold and hard for that matter._

_And you think you can change him? He's a guy, Micja. They don't change._

_He's not a Ronin. I have a chance._ She laughed and I knew our battle was over. For the time being.

Chapter 6(Ariogya)

Ever have one of those days?

Uh… yeah? My life, maybe?

_If we leave now, then we'll be-_

_I'm not leaving. Period._

_And why the hell not??_

_I can't and won't leave the others behind-_

_Saki and Nicka can travel, just like you-_

_What about Sage, Cye, and Kento?_

_And? We can come back-_

_It's not the easy! I can't run! It cowardly!_

_It's not cowardly if it means living to fight._ I sighed.

"Ary?" came Sage's voice.

"Yeah, Sage?"

"What's up? You're quiet." He tilted his head back and gave me a questioning look with his blue eyes. God damn it! I hated that look!

"Oh… uh, Sage…"

"Ary?"

"I don't want to leave you Sage. Not here. Not like this." He opened his mouth to speak, then realized what I was talking about.

"Ary…" He closed his eyes. "You have to do what you have to do. We're fighting to save the world. We can't be selfish about leaving each other behind, not if it means half a chance."

"Sage, you know I love you right?" I said, forcing a smile. "Always have, always will."

"I know," he said. "I love you too." I sighed and concentrated what little energy I had. The chains on my hands disappeared and I felt solid ground beneath my feet. I collapsed to my knees and laid in the dirt, grateful for the rest.

"Ary?" came Micja's voice. "Ary, is that you?"

"Go away, Mee," I grumbled. "I'm trying to take a nap." I felt someone hug me tightly, a bad thing for what were probably several bruised ribs.

"It _is_ you!" she said happily. I felt loved. Micja knew I was me because I was tired. "Where are the others?!"

"I don't know," I said. "I don't know if they got out. And the shadows never lead to the same place."

"Damn it… you're right. Come on, can you walk?"

"Micja, I'm barely managing this conversation. No, I can't walk, and no, I'm not moving unless absolutely necessary."

"Spoil sport. Here. I'll watch you, you sleep for awhile. Then we'll go looking for the others. Deal?"

"Deal…" I let go of my armor and fell asleep before I knew what I was doing.

Micja woke me up probably three hours later.

"Time to move, sleeping beauty. Soldiers." I felt like I could've kept sleeping, but "soldiers" was a very bad word, so I got up and followed her into the shadows. We came out somewhere in a cave. "Look. No soldiers."

"I noticed." I leaned against a wall and closed my eyes. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"Actually, no. We've got bigger issues." Both of us turned and saw Brin, Laori, Saki, and Nicka. "Doesn't irony kick ass?" continued Nicka. "You know I love it."

"Except we're together, only guy-less," said Saki. "We need to find the others."

"I think…" said Brin quietly. "If I try, maybe I can find Ryo. Keshen's connection to the Wildfire armor has to have a use, doesn't it?"

"What connection?" asked Saki.

"Uh… um, Keshen was Harial's brother."

_Duh. I could've told you that._

_Well, you didn't!_

_You never asked, so there._ God, I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Do it, space cadet," I said. She grinned.

"Okay." She closed her eyes and I felt a slight jolt in my body.

_What was that?_

_It takes energy. She's borrowing some of yours._

_She should've asked._

_She doesn't have time._ I hated to admit it, but she was right. Senaara and Brin both. A red glow spread slowly from Brin and across the floor. It was more like fog then anything I had ever seen. It enveloped us all and suddenly, I saw exactly where Ryo was: Somewhere underground, about to get his butt kicked by the warlords. There was a flash of light and the vision ended. Brin was laying on the ground, exhausted and unconscious. 

"She must've used up all the energy she had left showing us all," said Saki. "She knew she wouldn't last to tell us."

"Let's get out of here," said Nicka. She picked up Brin and held her over her shoulder. "We've got a trek ahead of us. I know where that place is. Or, rather, Lyri does. But that's just as good."

"Of course," said Saki, grinning. "Let's do this shit."

"Armor of Water Star!"

"Armor of Acid Air Star!"

"Armor of Ice Star!"

"Armor Lightening Star!" All of us transformed and looked at Laori. She shook her head. "And why not?"

"I don't… I just don't want to." Micja grinned at all of us.

"I'll tell you later," she said. "Lay, you watch Brin. She'll need someone to keep her from getting killed, kidnapped, maimed, destroyed, and so on."

"So what else is new?" I asked. "Let's go!"

Chapter 7(Laori)

Basically, I wasn't gonna do it. I wasn't gonna fight Dais. There. That's my simplest explanation.

Oh, god…

I sank against the wall when my friends left and closed my eyes. This wasn't happening. This was _not_ happening.

_Laori… I tried to tell you… He's too loyal…_

_He's supposed to me loyal to me!_ I raged. _How could he do this to me?!_

_It can't be his fault. Let them fight. We have to watch Brin._ I looked down at my friend and sighed. She was still out cold. 

"Alright, Fire Star," I told her, lifting her onto my back. "Let's go for a little trip. You and I are gonna go have a chat with Bademon and see how bad he wants his ass kicked."

_Is this a good idea? _

_What? Beating the shit out of Bademon? It's a _very _good idea._ I stepped into the shadows and came out in the darkest place possible. Evil spread to the walls and beyond. _Honey, we're home!_

_Moron…_ I laid Brin gently on the floor and slipped to the pillar. Bademon was definitely up to something. _What's he doing…?_

_Can I found out? Please?_

_No, you idiot! You'll get killed… not that that has stopped you in the past._

_Nope._ I moved slowly, trying to get a clear view of what he was doing. Suddenly, light exploded around us. I was thrown into the back wall and scrambled to keep a grip on reality. _What happened?_

"Thank you, Earth Star, for bringing me the last thing I needed," said the annoying voice of Bademon. Damn it! I had been suckered into doing what he wanted me to! Wait… what _had_ I done?

"What do you mean, demon?" I asked, struggling to sit up. Brin whimpered and I saw he was holding her by her throat above a black fire. "What do you want with Brin?!"

"It's not Brin I want, Earth Star, but Keshen. She is the last link I need to Harial."

_Can he even do what I think he's gonna do?_

_If he kills Brin, he'll release Keshen and the first thing she'll do is find Harial. They're connected by their blood to always find each other. _

## Their blood? Meaning…

_Yeah._

_Damn…_ "Bademon, let her go!" I leapt up, only to be grounded again half a second later. This time, I couldn't move to get up. "No! Brin! Wake up!" He started speaking in a strange tongue and I felt my body go numb. Darkness started to sink in, but screaming snapped it away. I wasn't completely sure of what Bademon was doing, but Brin was dying in the process. A deep red black glow had surrounded her and he moved carefully to put her into the fire. Another shape was already starting to form across the room.

_Harial…_ said Mioua. _I'd know him anywhere. That's him!_

"_Brin_!" A wind twisted around us, cold, but warm at the same time. I felt Bademon's spell vanish and felling return to my body. "Put her down, demon!" I leapt up and tried to get to Brin, but he held up his hand. Knocking my backward. AGAIN! "Damn it! Stop that!"

"You're too late, Earth Star! She's finished!" 

"Keshen!" The Harial specter shot forward and caught Brin around the waist, becoming a person as he did. Both of them went straight through Badamon and I could've cared less what was going on. I ran over to Brin. He was holding her in his arms, gently stroking her hair. "Please, Keshen, don't leave me."

"Me neither," I breathed, kneeling down. "Brin, Keshen, whoever, don't go. We need you now." Harial lifted his head and looked at me.

"Mioua…"

"Uh… close enough." Brin/Keshen groaned. 

_Laori! Watch out!_I grabbed Harial and pulled him to the floor as a wave of Badamon's power came at us.

"That's it!" I screamed. "I've had it with you, Badamon! Armor of Satanic Earth Star!"

_Is this wise? There's so much evil around here…_

_Yeah, and it's all gonna get it's ass kicked! _I ran at Badamon with the sharp end of my staff raised. "Earth World DESTRUCTION!" He lifted his hand and blocked my power, sending it around the room and knocking out the back wall. Light filtered into darkness and I felt a strange energy flow into me. "What the-"

**_Destroy the Ronin…_**__

## Oh, damn it! Not you again! My staff slipped from my hand and I fell to one knee. Stop it! The armor is mine!! 

**_Kill him… he is of no use to the Dynasty…_**

_Yeah, well, he's of plenty of use to me._ Pain ripped through my body and I screamed despite all efforts not to. Badamon was gone, leaving me to my fate. He had to tell Talpa of his failure. He had to tell Talpa of _my_ failure, that I wasn't strong enough to handle the armor. _It's my armor! I AM STRONG ENOUGH! _

__"Mioua…" The pain stopped long enough for me to start taking ragged breaths. "Mioua, why didn't you tell us?" asked Harial. "That there were demons in the armor.

"Because," I said. "There was no reason for you to worry about them. Just like there is no reason now. Worry about her." I motioned to Brin. "She needs help. Fast."

"She will survive. Mioua, look at me." I lifted my head and saw he was genuinely concerned. 

_Why? Why does he care so much? I could lash out and kill him… like before._

_It was my fault before… Harial, this Harial, doesn't know that we're both here. He thinks you're me. Please, Laori, we have to send him back._

_How? I don't even know what Bademon did to bring him here._

_There has to be a way._

"Mioua, there is a way," he said. "To free your armor. All of them."

"How?"

"Do you remember the Jewel of Life?"

_Just nod and say yes. _I nodded.

"Yes."_ You owe me one hell of an explanation later._

_I know._

"If you find the Jewel of Life, then its power will drive out the darkness. But…"

"But?"

"But it will be up to you to defeat them If you do not, then the armor, and you, will die."

"Oh, holy crap…"

Laori! Move, you ass! We're waiting!

_Where are you?_ I asked Ariogya.

The mortal Realm. You've missed the whole bitch of the matter, Lay.

_What?_

__Lady Kayura was under a spell and… I'll have to tell you later! It's too long! Meet us in the real world!

_Gotcha._ I stood up and sent my armor away, save a dagger. "Thank you, Harial, but you must return. You're time needs defending now too." He stepped back from me and nodded.

"I am ready."

The End.

** **

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

__


	3. Default Chapter Title

Blood of the Eternal Star: Stories of the Lost ones: Final and Done

Chapter 1(Brin)

"I want out of this job," I muttered. "I don't like the benefits package." Laori grinned and shook her head.

"What benefits package?" she asked. "If we had one of those, I'd probably get rid of it."

"Where are we going?" I wasn't really enjoying being dragged around. Every part of my body was telling me to stop moving and stop being a damned idiot. I couldn't fight. Not the way I was. 

"Back," said Laori. "Everybody's moved to the mortal realm. Talpa and… the warlords included." I laid my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She nodded grimly. 

"I have to be. Whose gonna watch your ass?"

"Oh, that's funny." I rolled my eyes when she grinned again. "Let's go."

"Armor?" I gave her a look and she laughed. "Guess not."

"No. No armor."

_Poor Brin, _chuckled Keshen. _You got the living shit beat out of you._

_Shut up._

__"Ready?" I nodded and both of us stepped into the shadows. I had to keep a hold on Lay's arm. I didn't have enough strength to get there on my own. "Brin!"

"What?" I groaned, shaking my head clear. "Did I…"

"Yeah, you passed out." I tried to move, but something stopped me. "Stay. We, uh, didn't quite make it home."

"Where are we?"

"Brin?" asked a voice. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling over my head, terror and hope flooding my worn body and mind.

"Lay, am I losing my mind?" I said fearfully. I didn't want to tell myself it _was_ him. I didn't want to be… "Lay?" 

"No," she said. "You're not." Someone picked me up and held me close. I wanted to cry, but even there, in the arms of my father, safe, I couldn't bring myself to tears. All I could manage were dry sobs of happiness. 

"Oh, god," I whispered. "God, god, god, please don't let this be a dream." 

"Shh," said a familiar voice, chocked with emotion. "You're alright. I can't believe you're alright. I thought… Oh, Brin…"

"Dad… Dad, I'm sorry. I gave up. I didn't think…" What didn't I think? I had given up on finding them. My father, the others girls parents, everyone. I had set my only remaining family as Briana. 

I had lost hope.

"It's alright, fire lily," he whispered. "It's alright." 

_Fire Lily? You never said that was you're nickname._

_Never asked, now did ya?_

_You're exceptionally giddy. Stop it._

_No._ "Dad…"

"Brin, as cute as that is, we should really get them out of this god forsaken place."

"Them?" Call me slow, but it was then I realized all the parents were around us: Nicka's, Ary's dad, Saki's mom, Micja's dad, both of Laori's with their arms wrapped around their daughter who they hadn't seen in almost five years. Gotta love it. "Yeah, you're right. The Dynasty gonna get pretty bad, with the guys beating Talpa and all-"

"Optimism."

"Sorry." I grinned. "Let's go. We can take four at a time."

"What? No way. You're still-"

"If I use my subarmor-"

"You'll just hurt yourself more-"

"But I'll have the power I need to take two myself. The faster we get everyone home, the better-"

"You're insane."

"I know."

"Fine. Get yourself killed. See if I care." We both grinned at each other. "Let's go." I reluctantly pulled away from my father and stood up.

_Spirit_

_Devotion_

__"Whoa." I shook my head clear of another wave on unconsciousness and raked my fingers through my hair. "Wait a minute. _When_ did I lose my bandanna?"

"When you were fighting with Kaji."

"Ahh… dam- darn it!" Never swear in front of your dad. NEVER. Laori giggled. 

"Smooth, Fire Star." She brushed bangs out of her face and nodded. "Let's get a move on."

Chapter 3(Ariogya)

"Down!" I yelled to Nicka. We both hit the ground as Hario's power went over us. She leapt up the instant it was gone.

"I'll get that bastard!" she raged. "Hario! You coward! Get your ass back here!" She ran off into the shadows. Leaving me alone. I sent my armor away and looked around. I could sense Grant, but he was nowhere near me, so I was safe.

Safe? Me? _He_ was the one who was safe.

"Ary!" I turned and waved to Sage and Rowen. "Hey! Where are the others?"

"Brin and Laori are just now coming from the Dynasty… Nicka's following Hario, and Micja and Saki are somewhere north of us." Sage nodded and I pointed to Rowen. "You. That way. Brin's gonna need you're help. She's living off the power in her subarmor right now." 

"What happened to her?" Sage asked as Rowen went off. I shrugged.

"Bademon decided she was the best way to raised Harial."

"And… why?"

"Because with Harial, he could control the white armor."

"Ah… That's nice." He picked me up by my waist and kissed me warmly. "I'm glad you're alright."

"After that, so am I," I said half breathlessly. "You know, occasionally, I warning would be nice." He kissed me again.

"Ary, I kissed you." I rolled my eyes.

"You're a moron." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "But… you're _my_ moron, so I'm okay with that."

"That's good…" There was a cough behind us.

"Am I interrupting something?" I froze.

_What the…_

__"Ary!" said Sage. "I need to breath, kid. Let. Go!" I blinked and slowly took my hands from off Sage's neck. 

"Dad…" Sage gently set me on the ground and I turned. It _was_ him! "Dad!" He hugged me and I swear to god, I never wanted him to stop. He was alive! "But… how?"

"Briana and Laori found us," he explained. "And brought us back. But I didn't think that you'd be… one of them."

"One of them? Oh, that's nice." I gave him a hurt look. "Hey, this is something I do. And well, mind you."

"What about him?" My dad pointed to Sage, who blushed. "What's he got to do with all this?"

"Uh, Dad, meet Sage. He's a… friend, a Ronin. He helped defeat Talpa." I was really busy trying not to blush myself at the fact that Sage looked incredibly cute embarrassed. Then again, there aren't many times when Sage isn't cute. Just a thought. 

_Talpa's truly gone…_

_What? Well, yeah, there wasn't any doubt, was there?_

_No, I guess not._ I don't know what came over me. I suddenly hugged my dad again, then Sage and started dancing around happily. Sage and my dad exchanged a glance.

"She hasn't changed."

"Nope."

"Stop that!" I ordered with a laugh. "We won! We bloody freaking won!"

"And you had doubts?" asked Sage.

"What? God, no!" I grabbed his hand and danced him around with me. "Seiji, we won!"

Chapter 4(Saki)

"Electric Blade SLICE!" I ran at the soldiers, then slammed my power into them. "Nakunaru!"

"Watch it, Saki!" yelled Micja. "You're gonna kill something!" This, she said, as she nocked an arrow and ripped several well placed holes in solders. "Which, of course, isn't a bad thing."

"Exactly."

"Earth World DESTRUCTION!" I grabbed Micja and both of us leapt from the path of Laori's power. It finished off the rest of the soldiers and cleared quickly. "Hi all!"

"Lay!" I said. "Brin! What's up?!"

"Uh… sky?" came Brin's half awake reply. "Seriously. Put me down. I _can_ walk." Both of them emerged from the shadows and behind them. More people. My mom…

_Saki, hon, wanna try that again?_

_My mom!!_

_Better._ I let my armor go and ran to the only family I had left. She hugged me and cried with me, just like she always had. I didn't care about anything right then, except that she was alive. Alive! 

_I never thought I'd see her again,_ I said to Nycoelle. _That the Dynasty would take her from me…_

_They destroy so much. Losing hope is just one side effect._

_You've never lost hope, have you?_

_Just wait. I'll tell you about the war as I knew it and then you'll see…_

_Right then._

"Brin!" Rowen and Ryo came from down the road, and Rowen, obviously blind to the other people, picked up Brin and kissed her warmly. "Thank god you're alive." I laughed at the slightly confused look on Brin's face.

"Uh, Ro?" she asked. "I think you remember my father, Branden Lijak. At least, you _should_." Rowen started, then blushed. I couldn't help it. Not really any of us could. The only ones not laughing were Rowen and Brin. Even her dad found this incredibly funny.

"It's nice to see you again, Rowen," he said. "I see you've been taking care of Brin."

"Uh… erm, yeah, I guess." Now Brin giggled and patted Rowen's arm.

"Take that as a good thing," she said to him softly. "Most other guys he would've killed."

"Um… okay?" 

"Hey! There you are!" 

"Mia! Yuli! Bree!" I yelled. " Where the heck have you guys been?!"

"Here and there," said Mia, grinning. Briana ran to her father, crying.

"Daddy!!" 

"Briana?" He was definitely surprised to see her. "What…"

"After Kaji took you, he left Briana with us," explained Brin. "She's sorta one of us. You remember Yuli and this is Mia Koji. She works at the university with Aunt Bana."

"Hello," said Mia. "It's nice to meet you." I felt a cold chill go through me. My subarmor reappeared as the others looked around.

"Dynasty, anyone?" I asked. "Alright. Show yourselves!!"

"Mia, get them out of here," said Ryo. "We'll handle them."

"Right. Everyone, this way!"

"Saki, be careful," said my mother. "I don't know what you've gotten yourself into but…"

"Mom, it's nothing. Just saving the world, that's all." I smiled gently to show her I was kidding. "Hurry. Before they get you."

"It's so nice to see all of you together again," sneered Kaji. Fog started seeping in, closing off all escape for us, our parents, Mia, and Yuli and Briana. "But now it is time you all die."

"Someone's just a little hurt 'cause Talpa got his ass kicked, huh?" said Brin. Her dad didn't say anything, but I honestly don't think that would've mattered. She had that look in her eyes again. "Whatever you're planning to do, go back to the drawing board. You'll never win."

"Not against all of you, but you, my twin, are too weak to walk without your armor." She growled.

"Watch you're pride," muttered her dad. "He's trying to get to you."

"It's working," she said back. "I could kick you're butt, armor or no armor, Kaji."

"Try me, Fire Star. You'll just get yourself killed and make my job easier."

"Rrgghh… you're going down! Armor of Fire Star! Tay Daoji!" 

"Brin!" Her power erupted around her, forcing us back. This was bad. VERY bad. "Stop it!" shouted Rowen. "Brin!!" Her transformation finished, leaving her taking in deep breaths. "Are you insane?!"

"Stay out of this!" she hissed. "Kaji's mine!" She wavered slightly. "No! I'm not giving in to you!"

"You don't have a choice!" shouted Kaji gleefully. "You're too weak to fight me!" He raised his hand and made a fist. But it wasn't just Brin who was effected. My knees buckled and I groaned in pain. This wasn't right… it had to stop…

What is he doing?

I don't know. I can't stop him.

We have to fight! I will NOT go down like this!

He wants me…

This bites.

I have to stop him…

Don't be stupid, Brin. This is all of us. We're friends. We stay together.

He wants ME dead… I won't let him hurt you! There was an explosion of heat from Brin and she dove at Kaji, raging. "_Leave them alone_!!!" He didn't even flinch. Instead, he crossed his swords and called his sure kill. It slammed into her, knocking her back. She hit the ground and stopped moving.

"Brin!!"

"Brin!"

"No!" 

"She's weak!" said Kaji gleefully. "And you follow her! Follow _me_! I will be the leader you need!"

"Brin's not weak," said Nicka, gritting her teeth. "And besides, we always have Wildfire."

"Me?" asked Ryo.

"Sure. Brin said if she dies that we're to follow you. Why, I don't know, but we don't have a choice," I explained. "You're the weak one, Kaji. Your greedy heart makes it possible for you to be manipulated."

"The child speaks sense," muttered Hario.

"Be quiet!" screamed Kaji. "All of you! I'll destroy the weak on'na, once and for all!!" He crossed his swords, the power building up again.

_He'll do it. He's too enraged to remember he dies with her._

_No. He doesn't CARE if he dies, just as long as she does._

"Brin!!" The powers converged on her, with all of us powerless to stop it. No one had been close enough to protect her.

Except her father.

He dove and scooped her up in his arms. There was a flash of light and the energy scattered, like it had hit a shield. It had. And it was Brin's dad…

In the red and white subarmor of the Wildfire.

"What in the…"

"Whoa…"

"I'm sorry," Brin's dad said to Ryo weakly. "I had to borrow it one more time."

"You? It was _you_?" yelled Kaji. "You, the Ronin that Master Talpa hated so much? The one that resealed his prison thirty years ago." The subarmor vanished and he struggled to stand.

"Yes, it was me."

_He's dying._

_I know. There's no way out of it this time. Poor Brin and Briana…_

__"DADDY!" Briana knew what was happening, knew that he wasn't going to live. She ran and threw her arms around his waist. "No! You can't leave me!"

"You have Brin," said Bryan Lijak, kneeling in front of his youngest daughter. "She'll take care of you."

"But…" She sniffed. "You said you would never go."

"I'm sorry, little one. I didn't know then it was a lie." He groaned and doubled over. 

"Daddy!! No!" I grabbed Briana and held her, my armor disappearing.

"Go," I said, glaring at the Dark Stars. "Before I kill you all."

"You wouldn't," said Micael. But he knew deep inside him that I would. I cradled the little girl in my arms as her father died and our enemies left. I would never let her go. 

"When we gave the armors up to seal the prison, we didn't know they were too weak to hold," said Bryan quietly. "And I didn't know that my own family would be taken into the war that would result. Ryo."

"Yes sir?" Bryan grinned. 

"You're truly the bearer now. I'm… going… back to them now…" He closed his eyes and I heard my mom give a strangled cry. I tried not to lose it… Bryan Lijak had been the only one who ever knew what we were inside. He was helped us when we were younger… he had known he was going to die… he had been a Ronin.

There was another flash of light, this time less harsh, and his body was gone.

"No!" I hollered, unable to contain myself. "No!! God… no!"

"Saki!" I felt Cye shaking my shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself. He was a Ronin. That's what happens when we die." I glared it him.

"Don't you _ever_ die," I said, my voice harsh and racked with tears. "Cye…. You can't…"

"It happens…" I buried my face in his chest, not quite realizing someone had taken Briana from me, but knowing she was gone. 

"Not to you," I whispered fiercely. "Not to us."

"I don't know what's gonna happen to us," he said softly. "You're mom is back. You've done what you set out to do."

"No," I told him. "No. There's still Micael and Kaji and Hario and Grant and the Dynasty total." I looked up at him. "It's not over. It's _far_ from over." 

Epilogue(Brin)

I tried to stay calm. I had to. Briana…

"Bree?" I asked. She was curled in my arms. She had been, for almost five hours, crying. She had worn herself out. "Bedtime."

"Mmm…" she groaned softly. "No…"

"Don't worry. I'll be with you," I said, standing up. I took her upstairs, to her bed, and covered her up with her blanket and mine, to keep her warm. I remembered with Anaya died… my dad had done the same for me. But now, he couldn't do that for her. I to do that. I had to take of her.

_But whose gonna take care of you?_ asked Keshen.

_I don't need anyone to watch me,_ I stated firmly, rounding the corner. I ended up running into Rowen. He put his arms around me to keep me from falling. "Oh… hi."

"Hey," he said. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah," I said, biting my lip. "I'm fine." He gave me that Look. The one that says he knows me better then that.

"Brin…" He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. Before I knew it, I was crying. "I knew it."

"It's all my fault," I said. "All my fault."

"Brin, it's not your fault," he said. "You know us. You know how Ronins think."

"Rowen…" I had to stop. I was showing weakness. Kaji would know. He would use it against me. "God. I can't believe it. My dad… was a Ronin."

"There was a leak in the seal almost thirty years ago. Evil leaked out and the Ronin armors had to be used. We were told about it but I never thought…"

"Neither did I." I looked back at Briana, asleep on the bed, clutching the blanket tightly. _I didn't. I really didn't._

__


End file.
